Spray heads mounted to faucets are used in many residential, industrial and commercial settings and perform many functions. The spray heads can be mounted to conventional faucets or to faucets with additional features. Some exemplary features include various forms of temperature and fluid control, ability to pull out the spray head, and multiple spray patterns.
Some spray heads offer multiple spray patterns but often require two-handed movement of spray discs or radial handles to manipulate the spray head into different spray modes. Further, some spray heads only offer an aerated flow and a spray flow. Previous spray head designs achieved some of the above function but required many parts and were larger and heavier. There is, therefore, room in the art for improvement. Accordingly, it is desirable to offer a spray head with new functionality, in a small, light and appealing package that is easy to use and readily attaches to many faucets or similar installations.